Private Celebration
by AmbroseDarling
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Find out what happens after the biggest PPV of the year. Contains M/F/M, M/F and M/M.
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story. I only own those you do not recognize.**_

_A/N: Here is a little one shot I thought of after WrestleMania. This story contains adult content. And this story contains hits of M/M relationships._

Rushing through the hallways of the Levi's Stadium, Emma Wilson tried desperately to find her boyfriend Dean Ambrose. It is WrestleMania night and Emma just watched Dean get thrown into a ladder during his match and it looked like he hit his head pretty hard.

She finally found the trainers and busted in "Baby, are you ok?" she went over to him with a look of worry all over her face.

Dean looked up and smiled softly at his girlfriend "I'm gonna be fine. After I'm done here, I'm gonna go to the hotel and rest."

Emma took Dean's hand in hers "Want me to come with you."

"Nah, you stay and watch Seth. Tonight is a big night for him."

Emma looked at Dean confused "How is tonight a big night? He is going to lose to Randy."

"You'll have to wait and see." Dean smirked when Emma glared at him.

"Dean Ambrose, what are you and Seth not telling me?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My lips are sealed."

Emma leaned down and kissed Dean softly on the lips "Tell me now?"

"I'm still not telling you."

Emma groaned dramatically "Fine. I'll see you back at the hotel later. Call me if you start feeling bad and I'll be there."

Emma walked around backstage until she found the locker room she was looking for. Smiling she walked in. "Hey sweetheart. Did you check on Dean?" Seth asked

"Yeah, he went back to the hotel. We're just gonna meet him there." she walked over to the bench Seth was sitting on and sat beside him. "What is going on that you can't go back to the hotel after your match with Randy?"

"It's a surprise. You're just gonna have to wait."

"You sound just like Dean."

Seth grinned and shook his head before reaching in his bag and pulling some money out "Go to a concession stand and get something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry."

Emma took the money and gave Seth a soft kiss on the lips before getting up and going to get something to eat.

Emma, Seth and Dean had a special kind of relationship. She had been dating Dean for a couple of years before she got to know Seth and they welcomed him to their relationship. They have all grown to love each other. They have all been together now for a total of 3 years.

Later that night, Emma is sitting backstage watching the Roman Reigns vs Brock Lesnar match. She isn't really paying much attention, just messing around on her phone until she heard Seth's music start playing. Her head snapped up and eyes glued to the monitor screen.

It was only a couple of minutes, but for Emma, it felt like it lasted a life time. She stood there with the biggest smile on her face. Her boyfriend just won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

With a big smile and tears in her eyes, Emma made her way to the gorilla position to wait for Seth to make his way backstage. When she finally saw him she wrapped her arms around him, not caring how sweaty he was "I'm so proud of you baby." and she gave him a passionate kiss.

When they parted, Seth smiled and placed his forehead on hers "I did it baby. I did it for us, you, me and Dean." he backed away from her a little bit and moved the title towards her "Want to hold it?"

Emma smiled and took the title "Wow, it's heavy." she put it on her shoulder "How does it look on me? I think I might have to challenge you for the title." she grinned.

Seth laughed "You'll definitely be the cutest Champion."

Just then a crew member came up to the couple "I'm sorry, but Seth, they need you for a few interviews."

"Ok, I'll be right there." Seth turned to Emma "Go wait in my locker room. I shouldn't be too long. Then I'll shower and we can head back to the hotel."

Emma nodded and we to find Seth's locker room. True to his word, Seth was done with his interviews fairly quickly and he came back and took a shower. "You ready to go Champ?" Emma asked when Seth was finished getting dressed.

"Let's go." Seth grabbed his bags and title in one hand then grabbed Emma's hand with the other and they headed for the hotel.

When they got to the hotel, they went up to their room. Carefully opening the door, Emma looked around and found Dean laying on his stomach on the big king sized bed with his eyes closed and snoring softly. She looked up and Seth and smiled softly before taking her shoes off and walking over to the bed. She carefully got on the bed and crawled over to Dean and laid beside him. Kissing his cheek and rubbing his back she whispered "Dean, baby, wake up."

Dean cracked his eye open before wrapping his arm and pulling his girlfriend closer and softly kissing her lips, that small kiss turned into a make-out session that went on for a few minutes.

Seth just stood there watching his girlfriend and his lover make-out. It kinda made him jealous. Emma and Dean had a connection before he came along and he was lucky they wanted to include him in their relationship. He wouldn't change what they had though.

Seth decided to join them. He took his shoes off and climbed on the bed. He lay down behind Emma and wrapped his arm around her before softly kissing her neck.

Emma pulled away from Dean when she felt Seth's lips on her neck. She rolled over and started kissing Seth's lips. She moaned into Seth's mouth when she felt Dean cup her breasts from under her shirt.

Dean grinned when he heard Emma moan and slowly moved his hand down inside her pants. He found her clit and slowly started rubbing it in soft circles with just enough pressure to drive her wild.

When Dean felt that Emma was close to orgasm he pulled his hand away and grinned when she whimpered in disappointment. "You two have some fun. Seth, you're mine later." he leaned over Emma and gave Seth a hard kiss on the lips.

Emma bit her lip as she watched Dean and Seth kiss. It always turned her on when she watched her two men together. She was never jealous of their connection because she had her own connection with each of them and they all had their fun together.

When they heard the door click shut, Seth was quick to take Emma's lips in a hot passionate kiss. And as much as Emma hated to break the kiss she did. "Not so fast champ." she smirked and sat up before gently pushing Seth on his back "Sit back and enjoy."

Seth grinned when Emma straddled his hips "Yes ma'am."

Emma leaned down and kissed Seth's lips softly but pulled away when he tried to deepen it. She looked at him and shook her head "I'm in charge baby. You know Dean wouldn't be too happy if he found out you tried to take charge. You know when he isn't around I'm second in command."

When they were in the bedroom Seth knew Dean was always in charge and when he wasn't around Emma was in charge unless either one willingly gave Seth charge. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Seth loved what they did to him, what they did to each other. It was such a huge turn on for him.

"To make sure it doesn't happen again." Emma got up and went over to Dean's suitcase and got a tie out "If you're a good boy I'll untie you and let you do whatever you want to me later." she placed a soft kiss on his lips as she tied his wrists to the headboard of the bed.

After tying him to the headboard, Emma climbed back on top of Seth and started kissing and licking his neck making Seth moan loudly. She slowly started unbuttoning the shirt Seth was wearing and kissed her way down his chest "I love your body Seth, it's so hard and muscular."

Seth blushed at the compliment but grinned "I'm glad you like it. I worked hard for this body."

"It paid off." Emma said before continuing her way down his body. When she got to the top of his pants, Emma undone his belt and popped the button and pulled the zipper down "Lift your hips some baby." when Seth lifted his hips, Emma pulled his pants off revealing his hard erection. "Someone is making my job easier." she smirked before taking his cock in her hand and softly stroked it causing Seth to groan deep in his throat.

"You do it to me baby. You and Dean both make me harder than a rock."

Emma didn't respond, she just leaned down and took the head of his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. While she was doing this, she started stroking the rest of his cock with her hand slowly. Her other hand coming up to rub his balls. "You tell me when you feel like cumming, baby."

Seth could only nod his head. The feelings she was giving him was over whelming his senses.

Emma put her mouth back on his cock, this time taking more of him in her mouth. She used her tongue to massage every inch of him while her hand continued to rub and squeeze his balls.

Seth was moaning loudly. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last. He started feeling the familiar tingling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm gonna cum baby." He groaned in disappointment when she pulled away from him completely.

"Not yet Sethie." Emma got off of the bed and slowly took her clothes off making Seth groan more. Emma grinned and decided to put him out of his misery. She climbed on top of him and position her entrance over his cock and slowly lowered herself on him, moaning as she did until she was fully on him. "I love the way your cock feels inside me Seth." she slowly started moving on him.

"Mmm fuck Emma. You feel so good." Seth started moving his hips to meet Emma's.

The heat started rising in both of them quickly before their movements became rapid. Emma leaned down and kiss Seth while untying his wrists. Seth knew it was his time to take over so he quickly flipped them over so he was on top and started thrusting in and out of Emma in a fast steady pace.

Emma felt her orgasm quickly approaching. She reached down and rubbed her clit just as her orgasm hit her making her arch her back and scream out in pleasure. Seth quickly followed her and thrust one last hard time as he came hard deep in Emma.

Seth's thrusts quickly slowed down as he lay on top of Emma kissing her softly and telling her how much he loved her.

After catching his breath, he pulled out of Emma and got up to get a wash cloth. He cleaned himself up before bringing the cloth out to help Emma clean up. He stopped and smiled softly when he saw Emma had fallen asleep.

Seth tossed the wash cloth back in the bathroom before going over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Emma and rest for a little bit before Dean came in for round two.

_A/N 2: What did you think? This is my first time doing a sex scene. Should I start doing them in my other stories? Please let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


	2. Update and bonus

Hey everyone. Sorry this isn't an actual chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about my stories. I started a new job about a month ago and have been super busy. I will try to get an actual chapter up this Tuesday when I have a day off, but I can't promise anything.

And a little added bonus for this story. I am planning on a part two with Seth and Dean's fun.


	3. Part 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated._

After Dean left his hotel room he went down to the hotel bar and had a couple of beers. He relaxed while he thought of the things he wanted to do to Seth. He just hoped his girl didn't wear him out too much.

Dean checked his watch and decided he must have waited long enough. He got up and threw some money on the table before walking out of the bar and headed to his room.

Walking through the door he smiled softly when he found Emma cuddled up to Seth sound asleep. Seth heard the door open and smiled at Dean as he ran his fingers gently through Emma's hair.

Dean walked over and kissed Seth on the lips before kissing Emma on top the head "Wore her out I see." Dean laughed softly so he doesn't wake her.

"She fell asleep not long after we finished."

Dean nodded "Well, now it's my turn." he went around and carefully picked up Emma's still naked body and carried her over to the couch and gently laid her down before getting a blanket and covering her up and kissing her forehead. He could tell she was really tired because she is normally a light sleeper and any kind of movement or one of her men touching her would wake her up.

As Dean is walking back over to the bed he strips his clothes off. He lays out on the bed and motions for Seth to get beside him "Suck my dick, Seth."

Seth licked his lips and scooted down where he was staring straight at Dean's already hard cock. He takes Dean's cock in his hand and slowly starts stroking up and down. Leaning down, Seth takes the head of Dean's cock in his mouth, running his tongue around it, drawing a moan from the older man.

Dean watched on as his cock disappeared down Seth's throat. He moaned loudly as Seth moaned around his cock, sending delicious vibrations through him. He wrapped his hands in smaller mans hair. "You're so good at sucking my cock, Seth."

Seth looked into bright blue eyes with his dark brown ones and smiled at Dean. "I love sucking your cock, Dean. It feels so good in my mouth." he brought his mouth down again and. He sucked a little harder this time and used his hand to cup and squeeze Dean's balls.

Dean was so lost in how Seth's mouth felt that he didn't realize how far they were going until he felt he was ready to cum. "Stop. I don't want to cum in that amazing mouth." he pulled Seth up for a hard kiss, while smacking him on the ass. He sat up "Hands and knees, ass in the air."

Seth was quick to do what he was told. He loved sex with Emma, but he also loved when Dean fucked him. He never considered himself bi or even gay. He never looked at another man until Dean, and he never will look at another man.

Getting on his knees, Dean moved behind Seth and spanked his ass. "Don't move." Dean said as he got off the bed and went over to his bag and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured a good amount on his fingers before rubbing them up and down Seth's hole. Slowly he pushed a finger in. Seth moaned softly and pushed his ass back, trying to get more. That only caused Dean to smack his ass. "Didn't I tell you not to move?" when Seth didn't answer, Dean smacked his ass again "Answer me."

"Yes, sorry. It won't happen again." he answered, willing himself not to move.

"He's not very good at following directions tonight." a soft voice said from the other side of the room.

Both men's heads snapped to the side, seeing Emma had woken up and is now making her way over to them. "Is that true Seth? Were you not a good boy for Emma?"

"I had to tie him up." she walked up to Dean and kissed him before slowly making her way towards Seth's head. She caressed his ass and up his back "Do we need to tie you up again, baby boy?"

He shook his head furiously "No, please, not again."

Dean looked at Emma "lay on the bed and let him lick your sweet pussy. Give him something to do while I fuck him." he said as he pushed a second finger in Seth's tight hole.

Emma did as Dean said and lay in front of Seth with her legs spread wide for him. Seth hooked his arms around her legs and slowly lowered his mouth to her wet heat. He slowly licked up her wet slit to her clit and sucked it in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Dean put lube on his cock and aligned the tip at Seth's entrance, slowly pushing in. He smirked when Seth let out a deep moan. "You're so tight, Seth. No matter how much I fuck you, you're always so tight."

Seth was lost in Emma's taste. He slowly pushed a finger in then a second finger. Pushing his fingers in and out of her tight hole. Moaning softly as Dean started moving in and out of him.

Emma bit her lip as her eyes locked with Dean's. She loved watching him fuck Seth and that only turned her on more. With the feeling of Seth's fingers and tongue working her she quickly cum and again quickly after.

Seth pulled back from Emma surprised "I've never seen you cum twice so quickly." before he was pulled into a sloppy wet kiss.

"You and Dean do it to me." she pulled away from Seth and got up "Get on your back Seth. I want to suck your dick while Dean fucks you."

Dean pulls away from Seth for just a minute before slamming back in him after Seth rolls over on his back. He watched Emma kneel on the bed and slowly takes Seth's cock in her mouth. He let go of one of Seth's knees and wrapped that hand gently in her hair.

Seth was overwhelmed with the feeling that his lovers were giving him. It had been a while since he was with both of them at the same time.

Dean's grip on Emma's hair tightened. He was getting close to cumming. "Baby, I'm getting close. Make him cum with me."

Emma moaned around Seth's cock as she sucked harder and faster, feeling he was close. She used her hands, one on his cock and one squeezing and rubbing his balls, bringing him over the edge. She moaned as she felt his hot cum hit the back of her throat.

Seth moaned loudly as he came, holding the sheets tightly in his fists. Dean buried himself in Seth as he came hard, fill his ass. He pulled out of Seth and collapsed on the bed. He pulled Emma to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss before he pulled Seth's head and kissed him too. They all said their I love you's before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Seth was deeply in love with both of them. He never wanted to let them go.

_A/N 2: Well, there you have it. Part 2. What did you think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	4. New Story

I have posted a prequel/continuation of this story called A Different Relationship. Please check it out of you're interested and let me know what you think.


End file.
